chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Rudy's First Adventure/Quotes
Rudy's First Adventure: Part 1 Chapter 1: Can Snap scoop his fingers in school? Let's find out. Rudy is in 3rd Grade of Elementary School. Skrawl finds Snap, Snap is in 3rd Grade, too. Snap is trapped in the chalkboard. After his thought of being grabbed by a canary, Rudy draws a nice picture of Snap, Rudy's friend robot. Skrawl sees it, and breaks a 2nd piece of accordion chalk. Skrawl calls Rudy generous and makes him furious. Rudy then draws Snap Scared. Skrawl is ooo so furious. Skrawl Tries to cover up Snap... but Snap misses Rudy. Snap cries with tears for Rudy's Composition. Mr. Boomerang comes up screaming, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!. Skrawl says, Look at what Tablidrew has drawn, Mr. Wilter. Rudy puts his hands out in front of him and Shouts, Wait 60 seconds! Rudy, You know it is not nice to draw mean pictures of people cuz it hurt their feelings. Says Toronto Boomerang. Rudy then writes Cartoons are not funny to find Snap. But Rudy then breaks the third chalk piece. He gets a fourth chalk piece and keeps writing what be wrote 1000 times. He then writes a pipe O. to find Snap. Rudy fits in the O! Now Rudy can safely find Snap. He then hears Snap. Snap cries for help. He finds snap, wedged on a highway 7 Sign. The sign breaks and the kids fall out of the chalkboard. Then when they come back in, they see a big bully Rudy Drew Skrawl as. Snap holds his toes and tries to hide. The wnet farts with Skrawl Rudy, Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie, Mr. Boomerang, and Snap sitting and saying, Hack! Were in numberical order in harck of you. Skrawl is upside down on the ceiling, eating toasty chunks and Oatie Crunch (Oat Cereal). Snap is watching a show about a weasel wiggling his toes. Snap then realizes that weasels have four toes on each hind foot. But sixteen falangies. So Snap wraps his hands around a TV, doing the moonwalk with his fingers. Oh, no! The weasel is shooting thunder! Cries Snap. Chapter 2: Just because Snap thinks about Skrawl pushing him into a ditch Doesn't mean it'll really happen, does it? Let's find out.Snap falls in a ditch because of Skrawl. What'm?! Skrawl?! Toronto Boomerang?! Yells a Rudilly Voice in a Forgiveness Inn Hotel with an elevator in it. The Cable Cable TV has Bob Shea, a Rabbit With Big Feet. She's a Girl. The sign for Forgiveness Inn says Nottingham. Skrawl changes it to Gotham. KamBooteron has been turned Cartoon Pizza. Ah!' they scream. Skrawl Tells Toronto. "Mr. Wilter, Tablidrew and Snappe are nit sleeping! They are in the Teleporter!" The teleportion is gone! "30cm is a foot." Skrawl puts out his foot. "Wiggle your toes," says Toronto. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... thinks Snap. "Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen... forty..... fifty... sixty..... seventy... eighty.... ninety................ hundred...... thousand........ quartithousand... centerickthousand...... septemthousand octothousand........ novemthousand.... decemthousand......... supercalifragilisticexpialadociousoiteteewddtttwwqweertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmyfewqwquillionth Floor! That number is a yenkthillion zeros." A creepy crawler crawlks to Toronto and Skrawl. "Rudy! Don't leave ever again!" Chapter 3: A Mittingmagnet grabs people! Who can save the day?! Super Foxy? Terror! Everyone is in a poze. A magnet grabs, The Toads, Mario etc. Nike. It's all because of Middle School Pury and Ovy! Mr. Skullman Says..... "P. T., you do not grab people with magnets." Ovy whined "Awwwww My Poop P.T." Foxy comes and breaks Ovy's tail. P.T. yells. A Clocktower chimes 12!!!!!!!!!!! It's delfino door. Terrors come. Enough Spiked balls are falling from the sky. Everyone runs to the teleporter with their heads covered with their hands. Their feet are wedged in the teleportingkeyhole! Chapter 4 Snap can't Sleep! To Be Continued Category:Filler Category:Non-Canon